


Local dorks become cat dads

by SheWhoExists



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: All I write is owainigo fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Ophelia is a cat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also the awakening trio are roommates, inigo is now a cat mum, severa has to put up with these dorks on a daily basis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoExists/pseuds/SheWhoExists
Summary: The great and mighty Owain dark saves a young maiden from the cold, much to the concern of his boyfriend and friend.





	Local dorks become cat dads

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually originally gonna be about the awakening trio struggling to take care of a cat before Inigo dragged Gerome in to save them (Two idiots and a tsundere are saved by masked goth) but it turned into this. I’m not disappointed. Also there’s probably spelling errors.
> 
> Also now we have 100 Owainigo fics yay  
> This isn’t even counting owainigo week multi fics or the second owainigo fic in dorkpatrollers kofi collection

Another thunderclap sounded as Inigo pulled back the curtain, a worried frown on his face. His eyes darted over to the three umbrellas that stood near the door of their small apartment. He wouldn’t have been so concerned if there was only two. 

“Geez, calm down. He’ll be back any second. If you keep checking, it’ll seem like forever.” Inigo's grip loosened on the curtains as Severa spoke. He knew she was right, but it didn’t really make him feel any less concerned.

“I know, but..” Inigo shambled over to the kitchen, but not before taking one last glance outside. He grabbed one of the cookies Cordelia had left them as house warming presents and returned to his seat across from Severa. She eyed the cookie in his hand, glaring. “You didn’t get me a cookie. I hate you, go die.” 

Inigo rolled his eyes, finishing the cooking and getting up. “I’m gonna go look for him, if I do die, it’s your fault and I’m gonna haunt you forever.”

Opening the door was a mistake. Not only did he let the winter cold into the house, but Inigo also took a sprinting dork to the face, sending the two of them to the ground.

After a few seconds of processing, Inigo shoved Owain off of him, the other man letting out an audible oof. After a few more seconds an angry Severa joined them in the hallway, looking at the two in disdain. “If you die on my floor I’m never gonna forgive you, so both of you get up.” She only got a shared groan in response. Letting out a loud sigh, she walked over to the door and closed it, before carefully stepping over her dying roommates and walking to the kitchen. “I’ll get the ice..”

A few minutes later and Inigo was holding ice to his head. He glared at Owain who returned his gaze innocently. “You forgot your umbrella, dumbass.” 

“And made me watch your stupid boyfriend pace around for a half hour.” Severa added.

Owain scratched the side of his face idly, letting out an awkward chuckle, “Whoops..?” But it was gone a moment later as a small movement came from the top of his jacket. Owain’s face lit up as he unzipped it and revealed a small, white kitten. “Oh! I found her out in the cold! I couldn’t let this young maiden freeze to death, so I whisked her from the clutches of the cold winter night to bring her to our humble abode!”  
“Wait, her?” Inigo questioned, squinting slightly.

“It’s a her, I checked.”

Inigo’s face broke into a smirk as he struggled to contain his laughter. He turned to Severa. “We’re on the same page right? He’s never living that down, right?” He got a nod from the redhead. Satisfied, he let out his laughter as he patted Owain’s knee. “I have plans to make.”

Owain was blushing to the tips of his ears, but he coughed to try and get his voice back to it’s usual deep tone. “Nope, you’re staying here. You have to help me name our new daughter.”

Severa let out a snicker. “That’s a cat.”

Owain, pouted, turning away from them. “Yeah- but I mean,” he eyed Inigo up and down, “we can’t really make a human baby, so… I thought we could have a cat baby?” 

Inigo let out a sigh. “The phrase you’re looking for is getting a pet.”

Owain shook his head, “No way. Ophelia Dusk, the spawn of the great Owain Dark and mighty Inigo of the Azure skies demands a title far greater than ‘pet’!”

“You already named her? As her other cat dad don’t I get a say?” Inigo asked. He put down the ice, seeing as he’d been holding it away from his head the last few minutes, and scooted across the hall and next to Owain, trying to steal Ophelia from him.

Owain reluctantly handed the small kitten over, softly smooching Inigo’s cheek and laying his head on his shoulder. “In the tales of old, it is foretold that the great indigo dancer is actually the cat mum. As a hero of ages, I’m objectively manlier and more dad like.”

Inigo felt overwhelming temptation to bat away his boyfriend, but ignored it in favour of leaning his head onto Owain’s and scratching behind Ophelia’s eat. “Actually Severa’s the cat mum. Speak of-“ he looked around and realised they were alone in the hallway. After a few moments he noticed the faint light of the TV from the living room and let out a small ‘ah’.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, which mostly consisted of Inigo and Owain taking turns of occupying their small cat daughter, Inigo’s stomach broke the silence. Owain let out a loud, hearty laugh as Ophelia pawed at the source of the noise and stood up, holding out his hand and helping Inigo up too. 

“It’s your turn to make dinner, dear. I need to make a list of things we need for our cat daughter.” He handed Ophelia to Owain, before giving them both a light peck. He went to walk into his room, before halting and turning back. “Cat pervert.” He added, smirking, getting a laugh from Severa and a flustered pout from Owain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you liked it! If there’s any errors or continuity errors or any of that sorta thing please let me know so I can fix it ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
